The Balance of Dark and Light
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: Harry Potter learns that not all Slytherins are dark, and finds that even the worst of enemies can be best friends.


Title: The Balance of Dark and Light

Summary: Harry Potter learns that not all Slytherins are dark, and finds that even the worst of enemies can be best friends.

Spoilers: SS/PS PoA GoF

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he and the rest of the characters from the Potterverse, belong to J.K.R. But I do own Alyssa. The references to Avalon, are from the book "The Mists of Avalon"….

Chapter 1: Through the Mists

For the first night since the third-task, Harry Potter did not dream about the newly risen Voldemort, or the death of fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Harry woke up soon after this good dream. Tomorrow was the Leaving Feast; the raven-haired boy dreaded having to leave Hogwarts. It was his home, more so than the house at number four Privet Drive, a place where he didn't belong, where his so called 'family' treated him no better than Dobby the House Elf. He thought back on his dream….

_Across a great lake, the mists were thick, like London fog. Then like a great theatre curtain, the mist parts, revealing a beautiful island, with lush plants and many animals, both magical and non. The boat the green-eyed wizard was in, glides across the still as glass lake to the shore. He was then greeted by a beautiful woman with long black hair and steel-blue eyes, she wore robes of midniteblue. the woman guided the young man to the mouth of a cave, when they approached, the opening was revealed. the pair walked inside the cave, to a chamber that had an alter, but behind the alter was a wall. on this wall was a mural of a lady, standing between a lion and a snake, both poised to strike the other.  
"The balance," the woman's voice echoed, although she spoke barely above a whisper. She turned to Harry and gave him a sad but knowing smile and said, "It has begun…"_

And that's when Harry woke up. His scar didn't hurt, but the words that the woman spoke, rang crystal clear through his mind. 'It has begun. What has begun?' That was when the Boy-Who-Lived, resolved to speak with the headmaster after breakfast that morning.

The green-eyed boy with the lightning bolt scar, quickly got dressed and went down to the common room. The clock near the fireplace read, seven-thirty. Rather than waiting for Ron and Hermione, Harry made his way to the Great Hall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two hours before, miles from Hogwarts, in a house hidden in the mist, a woman with hair as black as jet, awoke to a strange noise coming from her bedroom door. Lying as still as possible, she summoned her wand. When she felt the bed shift, the dark haired witch pulled her wand to hex the intruder. But stopped short when she looked into the eyes of the man she thought that she'd never see again.

"Sirius," she breathed. He smiled and swept down to capture her lips in a kiss full of longing.

"Merlin. Oh how I've missed you," Sirius whispered, as he gazed down at his wife.

"I have missed you too, my love. I have been waiting for you." She reached up to kiss him again. "But right now, you need a bath." She playfully pushed him off of her.

"Yes luv." the escaped prisoner pouted as he walked into the bathroom. The witch just stared at his retreating form, as the door closed behind him, still not believing what had just happened.

Looking at the clock, she groaned and got out of bed, getting dressed in muggle clothes; faded blue jeans and a soft blue peasant top, that went with her steel blue eyes.

Ten minutes later, Sirius Black, after dressing in some of his old clothes, made his way into the kitchen, where the smell of coffee was the strongest. Grabbing a steaming cup, he sat across from his wife.

"Okay first," she began ticking off on with her hand, "how did you know where I was, second, what took you so long? You can answer in any order."

"Well first, Dumbledore told me that he had asked if you wanted to take the DADA position, then he told me that I should bring you back to the castle A.S.A.P. Lyssa, are you going to take it?" she nodded and smiled," Okay, to answer your second question, I was hiding out and helping James and Lily's son."

"Harry? Goddess, I haven't seen him since that night."

"Yeah, it's scary how much he looks like James, only with Lily's eyes. He was just in the Tri-Wiz.."

"He was in the Tri-Wizard tournament?" 'It's starting.' "Wait, that's right, Rita Skeeter, the stupid bint, wrote all of that nonsense about him in the Prophet."

"Yeah." Sirius replied with a scowl, remembering the slander the gossiping reporter wrote about Harry and everyone close to him in the weeks before.

"Well I think it may be time for me to go back to school, what do you think love?" The dark haired man smiled.

"Well first this," he gave her a kiss, " Yes Mrs. Black, I do believe it is time for you to go back."

Twenty minutes later, Alyssa and Sirius walked to Merlin's circle, the only safe departure point. Sirius transformed into 'Snuffles', the dark haired witch held the scruff o the black dog's neck and then Apparated them just outside of the gates of Hogwarts. There were two Aurors guarding the gates, as Lyssa and Snuffles approached.

"What is your business here?" Auror number one questioned the couple.

"I am Professor Alyssa Black, Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting me." She glared condescendingly at the blond Auror.

"Very well," the two Aurors opened the gates. Alyssa and the dog made they're way up the path to the castle. As they walked up the stairs, the huge oak doors swung open for them. When they got to the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the raven-haired witch, with the steel blue eyes, tried to guess the password.

"Ice mice," said a dark voice from behind her. Snuffles gave a low warning growl, Lyssa stiffened, and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Severus, it's been a long time." She didn't smile at the potion's professor.

"Alyssa Pendragon, yes, it has been a while." He allowed her to walk through the door first, then got in the way of the big black dog, and followed the woman up to the office.

"No, it hasn't been Pendragon since I married Sirius." Lyssa made to knock on the door when it opened, the nasty comment Snape was about to make, died on his tongue.

"Come in Mrs. Black, Severus, ahh I see Snuffles did his task." The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Please, call me Albus, we are colleagues after all. " he pulled out a sheaf of papers, "So I just need you to sign this contract, and it will be official." The witch signed, then sat in one of the comfortable chairs near the desk. "Sirius, you can change back now." With a 'pop', Sirius was back, he took the seat next to his wife.

"Thank you Albus." Severus shot a confused look at Albus.

"Ahh, Severus, I would like you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

At breakfast, Harry noticed that Dumbledore never came in. So, he finished his toast, then made his way to the headmaster's office. Fortunately, he had been told the password, the night before. The green-eyed wizard knocked on the door, and heard a muffled 'Come In'. The sight that greeted the student was comical. Two of the four adults, looked as if they had been caught in the middle of the Weasley twins' pranks.

The usually dark and stoic Potions Master was covered in white flowers, his normally black greasy-ish hair, was now hot pink and in pig tails. The woman was wearing neon green robes that flashed 'Gryffindors Rock', her hair was also hot pink, only, it also had black streaks. The headmaster was chuckling, and Sirius was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Err…Hello headmaster." He looked at the woman with pink and black hair, and noticed that she was speaking, but no one else seemed to hear her, but him.

^Greassy one, Ssseverusss iss.^ Lyssa hissed, totally oblivious to the young man at the door.

"Are you trying to curse me in Parseltongue?" Snape snapped incredulously. Harry burst out laughing.

^That wass too funny.^ the young Parselmouth hissed.

"Great, now Potter is in on it too?" this shut the witch up.

"Harry?"

"Alyssa Pendragon Black, this is Harry Potter." As Dumbledore said this, Severus and Alyssa, both did the counter curses on each other. Harry gasped.

"What is there something else on me?" she turned to her husband, who shook his head 'no'.

"No, it's not that. I saw you in a dream. That's why I came here, I needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Alyssa sat back down next to Sirius, Severus remained standing. Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well what happened in your dream? Did your scar hurt?"

"No, it wasn't a Voldemort dream, it was more like a prophecy dream, it was what she said that is bothering me."

"What did she say?"

"It has begun, but before that, she said something about the balance?"

"Vivian is visiting dreams now. Well that does explain the power shift I felt two weeks ago, and the fact that I can't get into the temple, it's like it sealed itself."

"So it has begun, well then Mr. Potter, I don't believe you'll be staying at the Dursley's this summer. If this is what I think it is, you'll have to stay here." Harry couldn't stop smiling, he wasn't thinking of what the warning implied, just the fact that he didn't have to go back to the muggles.

"Albus, why don't I just take him to with me to Pendragon Place? He'd be safer, and he may actually learn something while on the island." The headmaster looked thoughtful, Harry was just confused.

"I don't see why not, you are his godmother after all. I truly am sorry I was one of the many who didn't believe you, Alyssa. All of us should have listened to you."

"Albus, maybe we should explain to Harry what we are talking about. He deserves to know, because I don't think he'd remember me. The last time I saw him, it was the night he was taken to the Dursley's."

"That would be nice, I'm feeling a bit lost here." The boy with the bright green eyes, looked back and forth between Alyssa and Sirius.

"Well kiddo," Sirius started, "Alyssa and I were married about a week after you were born. Your parents thought that it would be a good idea to name us both your godparents. The night of the attack, we were going to take you to Avalon, where you'd be safe, but everyone thought that I was the one who betrayed James and Lily, and this was before they thought I killed Wormtail. But the real problem, was the fact that they thought Alyssa was in on it." The animagus squeezed his wife's hand.

"Okay, I know this sounds like a stupid question…"

"When don't you ask stupid questions?" Severus interrupted.

"Ignoring the potions master, Harry continued, "But, I thought that Avalon was a myth?"

"Nope, it's as real as the Chamber of Secrets, only completely hidden from the outside world. That's where I have been living for the last fourteen years." Alyssa explained to her godson. A knock on the door , and Sirius changed into a dog.

"Come in." Dumbledore announced. In walked in Draco Malfoy. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I am here to inform Professor Snape, that someone pranked the dorms during breakfast." The blond boy sneered.

"Excuse me headmaster," Sev stood up.

"Yes Severus, have fun." Albus waved a dismissing hand to the potions master as her followed the Malfoy child out.

"Harry, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" the wise old wizard looked at Harry, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"No sir, I went straight to breakfast, then here."

"Okay well, I believe this meeting is over. Mr. Potter, why don't you go back to Gryffindor Tower, and say your goodbyes." Harry stood to leave, "But don't tell your friends where you'll be staying though." Before the Gryffindor could argue, the headmaster held up his hand. "It will be safer this way, We aren't going to cut you off completely from them."

"Just tell them that you'll owl them when you get to where you are staying. That way no one can find the island."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Black, Sirius. I'll see you at the Leaving Feast professor."

"Wait! Please, call me Alyssa or Professor Pendragon, just don't call me Mrs. Black, " Sirius, still in dog form, whined. "It makes me feel old. I am proud to be able to call myself your wife Siri, don't ever doubt that for a second." The moment was ruined when Harry started giggling. Alyssa shot him a mock glare.

"It was funny. If anyone had walked in, they would have thought you were nutters."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You better get going. We'll see you at the feast."

At the feast, the headmaster made his announcements concerning the return of Voldemort, and the moment of silence for Cedric. Gryffindor house, of course won the house cup.

"I have one more announcement, as you all know, we lost another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." The hall filled with chatter, but Albus got there attention by shooting sparks form his wand, "But, I've already found a, hopefully, permanent replacement. I would like to present, Professor Pendragon."

Alyssa stood up and looked around the hall. Surprisingly, of all of the houses, Slytherin was cheering the loudest. They had all heard about Alyssa Pendragon. Anyone who was familiar with the old wizarding bloodlines knew of whom their new professor descended from. That and the fact that Alyssa was a Slytherin, herself. Harry was the only Gryffindor that wasn't surprised that his godmother was the new DADA professor.

"Harry, do you know who that is?" Hermione squealed.

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Pendragon is the last known descendant of Morgain Pendragon."

"What does that have you do with anything 'Mione?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of chicken.

"She was also one of the only Slytherins who didn't turn out to be Dark." The bushy-haired Gryffindor put some food on her plate. Ron rolled his eyes, and continued eating. Harry ate a little bit of food. He wasn't really that hungry. Ever since the third-task, the young wizard hadn't been eating much at meals, but tonight, he was excited, he finally didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

In the Gryffindor common room, the trio sat in the chairs in the corner.

"Guys, I am not riding the train back with you tomorrow." Harry broke the silence. Almost everyone in Gryffindor was packing, so the common room was fairly quiet.

"What? Harry that's great! Where will you be staying?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," he lied, well it really wasn't a lie, just not the complete truth either, " But Dumbledore wanted to keep it a secret for safety reasons."

"Who will you be staying with?" Ron asked, a bit miffed that he wouldn't know where his best friend was going for the summer.

"Mr. Potter will be staying with myself and my husband." Alyssa snuck up behind the three friends. "You ready Harry?"

"So that's why you were packing after breakfast."

"Yes, professor, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." She shook the students' hands.

"It's nice to meet you both, but we really must be going." Harry gave both of his friends' hugs and promises to owl when possible.

When the green-eyed wizard and the blue-eyed witch, got to the Entrance Hall, the ran into Draco Malfoy. But he never saw Alyssa approach; she had put an invisibility spell on herself, just to watch.

"So Potty, I see the Weasel and Granger have finally gotten brains a decided to keep far away from you." The blond smirked.

"Whatever Ferret." Alyssa started laughing, having flashbacks from when she was in school.

"Who's laughing?" Draco looked around, looking a bit paranoid.

"Me." The professor ended her spell and slowly faded back into view. "This conversation reminds me of one of the many that your fathers had when they were your age."

"Your knew my father?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I had the displeasure to know your father in school. Come Mr. Potter, the headmaster is waiting." As the pair started walking away, Lyssa felt, more than seen the jealousy and hurt flash through Draco. "Harry, go ahead and wait for me in Dumbledore's office, I forgot something."

"Okay," The Boy-Who-Lived continued on his way, while Alyssa turned back.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco stopped and turned. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted that way. Even though your father and I were both Slytherins, we hated each other, your mother and I were best friends though. I can tell that you'll never be like Lucius."

"How would you know?" the young Slytherin sneered, on the defensive.

"I know because you remind me too much of Narcissa, to be anything like that man. Draco, you know you don't have to be like him right?" he nodded, "If you ever need to talk or anything, just send me an owl, 'kay?"

"Thank you Professor," Draco lost all of the hostility in his voice and smiled, then walked away. The black haired witch hurried to the gargoyle, gave the password, and then ran up the stairs.

"Sorry," she started out of breath, "I had to get something." Dumbledore's ever present twinkle was there, 'getting really annoying', Alyssa thought.

"I see that you three are ready. Well have a safe trip, and I'll see you in August then." Albus handed them a port-key.

"Bye Albus," Sirius and Lyssa chorused, and then noticed how pale Harry was.

"Harry, it'll be alright. You're completely safe." The witch wrapped her arms around the shaking teen. "Shh…I know what happened that night. I want you to listen to me," by now she had sat them in a chair, and Harry was in her lap, she started rocking him. "It was not your fault. It would have happened anyway, even if you hadn't touched the cup. Now, I know for a fact that this port-key is safe." She looked into the bright green eyes that stared up at her. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," Was the quiet reply. They both stood, and Sirius held out the port-key, that happened to be a rock from the island.

"Through the mists." Was the softly spoken password, before the trio disappeared.

A/N: How do you like it? Is it a keeper? Let me know…please review.

A/N 2: If I don't have the second chapter up today or by Saturday, I wont have it up until five days from then…..hopefully the OotP wont take ten days to read….


End file.
